Hijo de la Luna
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Hinata es una muchacha misteriosa, diferente a cualquier otra, su pasado es un misterio, sencilla, silenciosa, abstraída, ha cerrado las puertas de su corazón debido a los innumerables fracasos que ha tenido, la mala suerte la acompaña, hasta que un joven, se atravieza en su camino, Itachi Uchiha hará hasta lo imposible para librarla de aquella maldición, de su madre Luna.(ItaHina)
1. Lana Gitana

**Nota:** Los personajes principales de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden.

**Capítulo I**

**Hija de la Luna**

Lana-Gitana lloraba amargamente, corría desconsolada hacia el bosque, pues el anuncio del compromiso entre Malu, la hija del Patriarca y Gerikó, su amor desde la infancia le destrozó el corazón.

Pasó las arboledas, llegando a un extraño claro, la Luna grande y regordeta se observaba desde allí, tan imponente, tan lejana, las lágrimas de Gitana caían incesantes mientras la contemplaba, suplicante deseaba conseguir el amor de su Gitano, ¿Pero cómo?

Era más que imposible, desde hoy Gerikó vendría a formar parte de la nobleza, aun sí todavía no se casaran, y ella… ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?

En ello, el delirante murmullo de una suave melodía paró sus llantos, cuando dio media vuelta, la imagen de una bella mujer, no… de una diosa llegó a su mirar, cabellos largos azulados, piel de porcelana y ojos-luna, Gitana cayó automáticamente de rodillas mientras la observaba acercarse.

—¿Que sucede niña?— la ligera voz salió de los labios de la peliazul.

—¿Qui-Quien eres?— Gitana estaba confundida, y algo asustada, ¿De dónde salió esta mujer? Palida, parecía muerta… nada que ver con lo que ella era, es más… jamás había visto a una mujer así en su vida.

—Soy Luna— La peliazul sonrió mientras miraba al cielo, cuando Gitana alzó la mirada, la Luna regordeta y brillante ya no estaba, aquella luz que iluminaba tanta obscuridad… provenía de aquella blanca mujer, —Escuché tus lamentos… vengo a ayudarte…—

Gitana soltó otra vez en llanto, —¿Es en serio? ¿Me ayudarás a conseguir el amor del Gitano Gerikó?—

—Claro que si Lana…— Soltó reluciente Luna ante el asombro de Gitana, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?, —A cambio, deseo un pequeño favor…— la mirada de Luna se volvió más agua, mientras sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo que sea… haré lo que me pidas… por favor, haz que Gitano me ame…— Las manos de Gitana se entrelazaron en señal de ruego, Luna sonrió con satisfacción.

—Quiero… tu primer hijo…. El primer hijo que tengas con Gitano, esa será mi paga a este favor— Las manos de Luna se juntaron, dando la idea de mecer a un bebe, —Si lo deseas, ese es el trato—

Varios siglos de soledad, Luna lo deseaba, deseaba felicidad, deseaba compañía, tantos años observando la tierra y no había humano digno de engendrar hijos con ella, de gobernar los cielos junto a ella, no… eso era incorrecto… no había humano alguno que la hiciera olvidar a su primer amor, el dorado y resplandeciente sol.

—Es un trato… Luna, tendrás a mi primer hijo… Pero deseo que Gitano sea completamente mío— Gitana se puso de pie, atreviéndose a mirar a Luna a los ojos, Luna sonrió ante tanta insolencia.

—Seguro, es un trato…— Luna dio media vuelta, —Para la siguiente Luna Nueva, un nuevo amor nacerá, Lana y Gerikó unirán sus vidas, para toda la eternidad— Caminó lentamente, alejándose de Gitana.

—Pero… en ocho días Geikó y Malú se casarán…—

—Es algo inevitable…— una luz resplandeciente envolvió a Luna, luz que cegó por unos segundos a Gitana, cuando abrió los ojos, Luna nuevamente subió a su lugar, grande y regordeta como siempre.

.

* * *

.

Gitanos aplaudían y Gitanas danzaban, pues Geikó y Malú habían cumplido con todos los rituales de unión, la hermosa Malú con su vestido blanco y su porte Real se sentó junto a su amado Geikó, vestido de blanco, amarró su cabello en una coleta mientras se sentaba imponente a mirar el festival en su honor, algo extraño sucedía, algo inexplicable, aquella emoción inicial al pedir la malo de Malú se esfumó… se encontraba completamente aburrido, cuando algo… mejor dicho… alguien llamó su atención.

Lana-Gitana nunca se había visto tan sensual ante sus ojos, su forma de bailar, de mirarlo, le produjo deseo, la forma en la que su vestido rojo y su cabello negro danzaban junto a ella en cada vuelta, sus pies descalzos donde apenas se visibilizaba una tobillera dorada, la cual combinaba perfectamente con su piel se le hizo lo más apetecible que ha percibido en su vida.

Esa noche Geikó y Lana se escabulleron al bosque… sus sonoros gemidos y besos húmedos inundaban el ambiente de intimidad, de lujuria… de deseo… Desnudos el uno abrazando al otro contemplaban la pequeña luna, planificando lo próximo que harían para estar juntos, para siempre.

.

* * *

.

Había pasado una semana desde su matrimonio, Malú, como buena matriarca y esposa preparaba los alimentos esperando la llegada de su esposo, su padre estaba en casa esperando a Geikó, tenían un par de asuntos que resolver, ciertos rumores estaban rondando la aldea, algo que le desagradaba, padre e hija estuvieron un buen momento conversando, cuando se percataron de un espeso humo rodeándolos, la casa se estaba incendiando.

Malú tomó la mano de su padre e intentó huir por la puerta, pero extrañamente estaba cerrada, era imposible abrirla, Gitanos se reunieron fuera de casa para intentar salvarlos, pero todo intento fue vano, el fuego consumió la casita rápidamente, cuando gitano llegó, se encontró con la terrible noticia que su esposa y su suegro estaban muertos, entre gritos y lamentos esa noche se veló sus cuerpos completamente carbonizados.

.

* * *

.

Para la siguiente luna, tal y como estaba escrito, Lana y Geikó estaban cumpliendo los rituales de unión, no hubo fiesta, aún se guardaba luto en memoria del anterior patriarca de la aldea y su hija.

Esa noche Gitana quedó en cinta, entre los brazos de su esposo tocó su vientre varias veces, lo sentía, sentía que ya no era la misma… esa corazonada de alegría y a la vez… miedo lo confirmaban.

Habían pasado nueve lunas, Gitana se encontraba con las parteras de la aldea, los gritos de dolor y los nervios la inundaban, ¿Sería capaz de entregar a su hijo? Lo sintió en su vientre desde el primer momento, estos meses lo había sentido allí, moviéndose cada vez que escuchaba su voz, la voz de su amado Gitano, el cual estaba a su lado mientras ella daba a luz.

—Mujer un poco más…— Gitano la alentaba.

—¡YA NACIO!— La voz chillona de una de las ancianas lo alertaron… pero al mirar su rostro de espanto algo señaló que iba mal…

—Déjame verla…— Gitano arrebató a su primogénita de las manos de la anciana, lo que descubrió fue terrible, pequeños cabellitos azulados brotaban de su cabeza, la piel de la bebé no era la misma que él tenía, suspiró con fuerza mientras dejaba de mala manera a la niña junto a su madre, y salió completamente fúrico sin rumbo alguno.

Esa noche Gitana abrazó con gran fuerza a su pequeña, mientras la niña lactaba.

—Piel blanca, de porcelana… cabello azulado… ojos… ¡LUNA!— Gitana estaba mortificada, aún no llegaba su Gitano, se sentía nerviosa, abrazó con mas fuerza a su niña.

—Te amo pequeña… Te amé desde el momento que te sentí en mi vientre— depositó un suave beso en la frente de la pequeña, cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse y del viento entrar la alertó, era Gitano.

—Negro… donde estuviste…— el olor a alcohol era fortísimo, señal de que su Gitano estaba completamente ebrio.

—Ese hijo… no es mío…— Caminó de un lado a otro mientras Gitana intentaba ponerse de pie, tenía que hacer algo, lo mejor sería… intentar huir de allí.

—Es tuyo… soy tu mujer, tu eres mi primer y único hombre…— Gitana intentó razonar, el dolor en su vientre no le permitía ponerse de pie, la bebé comenzó a llorar.

—Haz que se calle… ese… maldito engendro…— Gitano se detuvo, mientras Gitana envolvía en una manta a la niña, en ese momento, Gitano se abalanzó a su mujer con un cuchillo, hiriéndola de muerte.

La sangre brotaba, el dolor de la herida no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía su corazón.

—Era… una promesa…— pensó en Luna, esa maldita lo prometió, sería para siempre.

Gitano tomó a la niña en brazos, saliendo de casa, dejando a Lana medio muerta.

Gitano se internó en el bosque, caminó hacia la profundidad de este, encontrando un claro, donde pensaba abandonarla, un dolor se anidó en su pecho, la niña era hermosa, lo miraba con ojitos tristes.

—Tu… no eres mi hija… hubiese querido que lo fueras…— caminó de vuelta a la aldea, dejándola abandonada.

—Mamá te estuvo esperando pequeña…— en ese momento Luna la levantó entre sus brazos.

—Mi cielito, que bonita eres…— la arrullaba entre sus brazos mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

—Eres hija de Gitana, entonces… serás mi pequeña Hinata… Sol, tu padre te amará…— abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña y se la llevó, esta noche pasaría tiempo con su hija, a la madrugada, tendría que buscar un lugar donde podría dejarla, junto a humanos que la cuidasen por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Guapuritas, ola k ase!

Es bonito volver a escribir para ustedes, espero que este proyecto les agrade, estaba escuchando música en la TV, cuando en ello salió un video de Stravanganza, su propia versión de "Hijo de la Luna" y me inspiró.

Comentarios, Peticiones… un review por favor…

Les estaba actualizando Ingenuidad pero mi memory flash se perdió... espero encontrarla, o de no lo tendré que escribir nuevamente…

No olviden que los amo!


	2. Mi nueva familia

**Nota:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son del anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Mi nueva familia**

Aquella mujer gritaba del dolor, su salud fue desde siempre muy delicada, pasaron las horas y su respiración se iba volviendo cada vez más errada.

Él la miraba desesperado, toda su fortuna se había ido en la curación de su esposa, en nueve meses desde que se halló embarazada su salud se fue quebrantando dramáticamente, ya solo quedaba esperar a que su pequeña naciera.

Hiashi era un hombre fuerte, descendiente de una familia de nobles, ¿Quién iba a imaginar mirarlo así? Las ojeras y su pobre semblante vislumbraban las duras noches que tuvo que pasar junto a su esposa durante todo este tiempo, tomaba un paño secando el sudor de la frente de su amada, la situación precaria en la cual se había quedado lo llevó a refugiarse en el hogar de sus antiguos sirvientes, los cuales no dudaron ni un segundo en prestarle asilo.

—Mi señora, solo un poco más…— Una mujer pedía aterrada, el tiempo pasaba y la pequeña no nacía.

La mujer pujaba lo más fuerte que podía, pero su niña no podía nacer.

Hiashi tomó su mano con firmeza, —Una vez más…— La miró fijamente a los ojos, haciéndola saber que estaba junto a ella.

La peliazul lo intentó una vez más.

—¡Ya nació!— La mujer exclamó, tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, golpeándola esperando reaccionara; pero al ver que no había reacción por su parte levantó la mirada hacia Hiashi, se levantó y corrió con la niña en brazos hacia la cocina.

—Volveré en un momento…— Se agachó y besó la frente de su amada.

—Hiashi…— su esposa tocó su mejilla, —Vuelve pronto…— Su pálido rostro anunciaba tragedia.

—Si— tomó su mano y la besó, se puso de pie y entró a la cocina, encontrando a la partera abrazando a la niña envuelta en pañales.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hija?— Él lo sabía, no era necesario preguntar.

—Ella… Nació muerta…— La mujer no hallaba consuelo, lloraba incesantemente abrazada de la niña, -No se separe de su esposa, queda poco tiempo-

Hiashi dio media vuelta y volvió a lado de su mujer.

—¿Y mi hija?— Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de su mujer.

—Ordené que se la llevaran, quiero que descanses y recuperes fuerzas para…— pero su mentira fue cortada por la suave voz de su esposa.

—Hiashi, mi noble Hiashi…— Ella tomó sus manos, —Mi pequeña nunca alcanzó a ver la luz, ¿Verdad?—

—Ella, tiene el cabello castaño como el mío, y… tus ojos…— las lágrimas de los ojos de Hiashi comenzaron a caer, abrazando a su amor, mientras ella tarareaba una canción de cuna.

Los minutos fueron pasando, su cuerpo perdía poco a poco calor, hasta cesar por completo su canto.

—Gracias…— Su respiración se volvió pesada. —Fui… muy feliz a tu lado—

—No…— Hiashi selló sus labios con un beso, —Tu estarás bien amada mía, solo tienes que descansar…— Se negaba a decir adiós.

—Voy a descansar… yo… te amo…— Ella lo miró a los ojos, —Desde… donde estemos… ve-velaremos por ti…— El dolor se anidó en su pecho, suspiró por última vez, cerrando sus párpados mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

—No…— Hiashi la abrazó, —Por favor… no me dejes…— La besaba intentando hacerla despertar de su sueño eterno, —Así no... por favor… no me dejes…—

Hiashi esa noche lloró amargamente.

.

* * *

.

Los días fueron pasando, Hiashi cada noche visitaba la tumba de su amada peliazul y su pequeña castaña, su vida era monótona, tan vacía… Ya nada tenía sentido.

Solo deseaba que llegara el momento de unirse a las dos mujeres de su vida.

Escuchaba el suave vibrar de las hojas de los árboles y sentía la suave brisa envolverlo, los recuerdos de las risas de su amada, la cálida mirada que le daba, los dulces besos que solía darle sin previo aviso llegaron a su mente. Como cada noche desde aquel momento fatal las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, y como su única testigo la luna regordeta, grande y brillante lo miraba.

—¡POR QUÉ NO HACES ALGO Y SOLO ME MATAS!— Reclamó al cielo, cayendo de rodillas y abrazando la lápida.

—Porque aún no es el momento…—

Hiashi quedó absorto, abrió los ojos mirando el cielo, aquella luna había desaparecido, cuando volteó, se encontró con la imagen de una mujer peliazul, tan blanca como la nieve, y con ojos perlas, semejantes a los suyos.

—¿Quién eres?— Una luz celestial la iluminaba, aquella luz, muy lejana a hacerlo sentir temor hizo que sintiera la calma que solo la sonrisa de su amada le brindaba.

—Soy Luna…— solo en ese momento se percató que entre sus brazos traía un bulto que lo mecía con suavidad.

—¿Luna?— La verdad que Hiashi no entendía nada, y tampoco tenía la paciencia para soportar a la intrusa, —Que quieres…—

Luna lo miró, sabía que clase de hombre tenía en frente, siempre lo observaba desde lo alto, tan imponente y autoritario, sabía que si no hacía lo que estaba a punto de hacer quedaría amargado para siempre o de lo contrario, con sus propias manos él buscaría su final.

—Vengo a darte lo que buscas…—

—¿La muerte?— Hiashi bufó, —No seas ridícula mujer… aún no me dices que haces en este lugar, ¡Esta es propiedad privada!—

—Hiashi Hyuga— Luna se acercó, haciendo que Hiashi retrocediera temeroso, —Los cuerpos de tu mujer y de tu hija están sepultados en tierras de los que alguna vez fueron tus sirvientes, no tienes nada… ¿Y así osas enfrentarme?—

Hiashi tragó pesado, ¿Cómo esa mujer sabía tanto de él?

—Perdonaré tu ofensa, y devolveré un poco de dignidad a tu patética existencia, a cambio… quiero que me hagas un favor—

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero su corazón lo impulsó, —¿Qué quieres?— se limitó a contestar.

—Desde ahora, vivirás una vida humilde y tranquila, esta será tu nueva familia— Pronto dejó aquel bulto que traía en sus brazos en el suelo, —a cambio… cada luna llena traerás a mi hija Hinata conmigo…—

—¿Hinata?— Hiashi se acercó al bulto, tomándolo entre sus brazos, descubriéndolo con cuidado, solo para confirmar que era una niña. —Disculpe pero…— Cuando levantó la mirada, aquella mujer desapareció, miró hacia el cielo, y nuevamente la luna regordeta y brillante adornó aquella cálida noche.

—Hinata...— La niña abrió sus ojitos, tan perlas como los suyos, —Hija de Luna…—

Esto era una completa locura, la miró con cuidado, —Hija de Hiashi Hyuga... —

Se acercó a la tumba de su esposa, sentía vergüenza, —Parece que nuestro reencuentro se aplazará un poco amor…—

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Unos matan por amor, y otros mueren por amor... Luna bella, luna grande y regordeta, ¿Por qué llenas de tristeza y soledad a quien osa acercarse a tí?

Hola (*w*)/

Quiero agradecer todos los reviews y que sigan mi historia, para mi es muy importante que lo hagan, pese a no ser tan constante, ese es un incentivo para volver.

La canción es original de Mecano, pero me gusta más la versión de Sravaganzza

Opiniones, sugerencias, antonrchas encendidas por demorarme con las actualizaciones, ¡Un review por favor!

Me despido, los amo...


End file.
